The Snowstorm
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: This is based off of a song that I fell in love with. Just little moments between the two.


The air was cold. It was snowing. I was alone walking through the woods after a hard day of training. The cold was starting to seep through my clothes, I was getting ready to turn and go back. That's when I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye, a boy sitting on a rock, by himself, in the snow. I wanted to call out to him, asking if he was okay when I saw the color of his skin. It was so pale that it was almost white. I'd never seen anyone with skin that color, it scared me a little. He was sitting as still as the rock he was using as a chair, but he looked so very cold. The clothes he was wearing looked a lot like mine. The only difference was mine were a dark green and his were as white as the snow around us. I walked closer to him, but I don't think he even heard me coming. When I was close enough to look him in the eye (if I weren't standing behind him) I saw that his feet were bare. One foot was dangling off of the side of the rock while the other was pulled up, with his chin resting on it. I'd never seen anybody that looked like him before. He didn't look like he had any scars or burn marks. He looked much too taken care of to have been from the town. I watched him for a few moments long, trying to see if he was breathing. I wasn't able to tell, but I couldn't see his chest rising and falling that would say he was.

I looked around on the ground nearest to me, picking up a stick that was by my foot. I wanted to see if this kid was alive, but if he wasn't I didn't want to have to touch him yet.

Just as I was about to put the stick to the middle of his back, he jumped up, grabbing the stick from my hand as he turned. When he saw me his eyes went wide. I was starting to wonder if this kid had lost his mind when his voice broke through to my ears.

"You can see me?" It sounded rough, like he hadn't used it in years. Like he never thought he would have to. I gave him a look that said he was crazy and he took a step closer to me. I saw the frost the curled away from where his feet landed. That's when everything clicked. The bare feet, sitting in the snow, being able to stay as still as a rock, the frost. I knew who this kid was, but I never in a million years thought I would get to meet him.

"Of course I can see you. You're Jokul Frosti, aren't you? My mom used to tell me stories about you. You're a winter sprit that brings the snow and ice. I've believed in you since I was little."

"That indeed is who I am, but you can call me Jack. I like it a lot better. Easier to say as well if you ask me."

I grinned at him as he laughed at a joke only he understood.

The sun was starting to set lower in the sky. I had to get back before someone missed me.

"I have to go now, but will I see you around?"

"Most defiantly." He told me with a smile.

I waved as I made my way back through the woods.

* * *

After that I always saw Jack flying around town. When he was causing trouble or trying to start a snowball fight among the younger children, he would fly next to me and talk. He wouldn't really talk about anything in particular, just comment on the things he saw going on around him. Sometime I would answer to things he had said and he would look at me like he had forgotten I could hear him.

There was once when he looked at me like that and I turned to look at him right back. I looked into his eye and had to catch my breath because they were so blue.

* * *

"So I see that you're all right." I hear the deep voice of Jack behind me. He's taken to making taunts about things that I go through every day. If I'm being honest, I'm surprised it took him this long to bring up my leg.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Like I haven't heard that one before." I mock back to him, even though I hadn't.

He grins in triumph about getting a reaction out of me. "Hey Hiccup."

I turn to completely face him, putting my work down on the desk. "Yes Jack?"

"I think I'm falling for you." He says as he falls out of the window sill he had been sitting in.

"You're funny Snowflake." I tell him as I turn back to my work.

Yeah we get along just fine.

* * *

It's early in the morning when I make my way through the woods, on my way to see Toothless. I hear the thin layer of snow crunch under my boot and taste the cold in the air.

I'm almost to the pond that Toothless like to hang around when I very cold body launched itself at me. I feel arms hugging tightly at my waist and a cold nose nuzzle between my neck and shoulder. I hold back my laughter as put my arms around his neck to hug Jack back.

He once told me that he loves hugs because he didn't get them very often. I told him that he could hug me whenever he wanted, as long as the only people around were one's that could see him (which wasn't many. Maybe three in the whole town, counting me) so that I didn't look crazy to the others.

After that he had started to greet me with a hug every time he saw me. Each one lasting much longer than the one before. I didn't mind though, this kid gave some pretty amazing hugs.

He let me go and took a step back. We looked at each other for a while, not saying anything, just watching.

His eyes still took my breath away whenever I saw them. They were so impossibly blue and they had a smile in them most of the time. I was interested in what made the shadows in his eyes, but the way he acted I don't think he knew himself. I was become a bit _too _interested in his eyes, I thought to myself when Jack had to repeat what he had said a third time because I hadn't heard.

* * *

We really were just two normal guys I thought to myself one day. Other than the fact that Jack is a sprit that is.

We tell each other jokes we learned, stories of something really cool that had happened to us, or the trouble we had gotten into that day. We would mess around and 'fight' the other, but no one ever got hurt. Toothless took a liking to him, which made me happy. We acted like any boy our age would.

Except for that one time.

"Hey Hiccup I was around town today and I learned something new. Can I show you?"

"Sure Jack."

"Close your eyes first."

I did as my friend requested. A moment later I felt his lips on my own. Before I could proses what was happening he had pulled away.

"What's that called Hic?"

I blinked a few times, trying to make my brain work right again. "That's called a kiss."

Jack smiled in approval. "I like kisses."

"I do too."

We spent the rest of the day in each other's company. It was nice because we didn't really have to talk to know what the other was saying. When Jack left he kissed me again. I don't think he knows what kisses are meant to be, but I wasn't complaining.

* * *

It was late that March night. So late that the rest of the town was asleep. I couldn't give into the dreams though, not when Jack was still around. We hadn't said much for a while and I was starting to drift off when he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Getting warming, don't you think?"

"I guess. It's hard to tell around here sometimes."

"It'd be a shame if the ground was still frozen when it was time to plant crops."

I turned to face the boy beside me. "What are you talking about Jack?"

"I don't want your land to die because I'm around too much." He said without looking at me.

I frowned at him. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Very soon, yes."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Okay."

We stayed like that for the rest of the night. I didn't fall into my dreams until the sun was rising and Jack was gone.

* * *

"I love you."

I said out of the blue one day. I hadn't planned it. I didn't think about it for weeks before I told him. There was a lull in the conversation and I filled it with that. Jack didn't look at me as we lay side by side in a field. He didn't seemed shocked, or frightened, or anything really. He just laced his fingers with mine and stared at the sky for a long time before he spoke.

"I feel the same way. You're all I ever really needed. Someone who believed in me. Trust me I'm not leaving that easily. I'll be back and then we'll meet again, don't worry about that. The other seasons only last like three months anyway."

I squeezed his hand to show that I believed and trusted him. We sat like that until the sun started to set.

* * *

That spring was warm. It was nice, but I missed the cold. Toothless loved to run around in the green grass and fly through the open blue sky. The other kids were always outside running, laughing, and playing. I joined them every chance that I got. I had so much fun. I couldn't remember the last time I had enjoyed myself that much, just by being me.

It was still the longest summer that I could remember. I passed most the time in the air with Toothless. Flying just like Jack could.

One morning, late in the fall, I walked outside and the wind that hit me left me gasping. As I caught my breath a huge smile made its way to my face. My dad was watching the sky behind me and gave a small shiver.

"There's a snowstorm coming Hiccup. Best to start getting the firewood now." He told me as he walked off to the woods at the back of our hut. My smile was so wide that it made my cheeks hurt. Jack was on his way.

* * *

**A/N I hope that you guys liked this one. It was inspired by and based off of this song **

** post/43527972104/the-snowstorm-a-rise-of-the-guardians-how-to**

**By this amazing person right here.**

**Again I hope that you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
